


Il Mostro Quello Sono Io

by FrostStar, SnowyCarnations (CrimsonCarnations)



Series: roleplays with FrostStar [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gun Violence, Guns, Knives, M/M, Mobsters, dark italy - Freeform, mafia, servitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostStar/pseuds/FrostStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/SnowyCarnations
Summary: Feliciano is no longer this sweet innocent child. He's turned into a monster





	1. Chapter 1

Feliciano sighed as he set the table for he and Ludwig. Ludwig wasn't actually here yet but the food was pretty much ready.Since Ludwig was coming over he left out a majority of his special ingredients. For a moment he remembered that Lovino had to eat as well. Even dogs needed food to survive. Well he could just have whatever was left after ludwig and himself had eaten. He was sure that would be plenty.

 

The Italian went up to his room for a moment to get into more appropriate clothes. Which really meant he put the gray sweater on instead of the red one since the gray one wasn’t so baggy. He returned to the living room and opened the door just as Ludwig knocked. “Ciao, Luddy. Dinner is ready” he huffed and crossed his arms. “It’s not like you to be late”

 

Ludwig allowed his arm to drop to his side as the door opened. He cleared his throat lightly and nodded “I know, I was just cleaning up my house and lost track of time. I apologize.” He carefully stepped around the Italian and into the house.

 

Feliciano nodded. “yeah well it’s time to eat let's go” he muttered, leading him into the kitchen and finishing up with the table. He sat down and called for Lovino to serve them. “When Ludwig is done you can have what is left. Then you are to clean the kitchen.” he snapped at lovino before looking at Ludwig again. Lovino only nodded shakily and started to stack the dishes he could so it would be easier on him. 

 

Ludwig only sighed, not saying anything once again. He just would get a larger portion than he would need to make sure the other actually got a decent meal. He was getting pretty used to it, and damage control, he was barely trying to help Feliciano anymore it seemed. “I can help clean the kitchen.” He offered

 

Feliciano watched Ludwig get his food then got his own. He hummed slightly and paused when Ludwig spoke up. “Lovino is capable of doing it” He stated. “I have things I have to discuss with you. You don’t have time” he added, looking at Ludwig then at his food, beginning to eat. “Don’t let him make you feel bad Ludwig. He is perfectly fine. I don’t touch him” he muttered. 

 

Ludwig frowned but nodded in acceptance “You know I like to clean, that’s why I offered.” He tried to amend. He didn’t know whether to be curious or uneasy about the upcoming discussion. He was very confident handling most physical situations or could adapt pretty easily, but Feliciano had a way with ‘discussions’ that always made him feel like he was giving up something, or walked into agreeing to something he wouldn’t realize until he was leaving. But he didn’t have any other choice really if he wanted to stay by the Italian and try to keep helping.

 

Feliciano nodded. “Yes, I know” he muttered. He finished his food and pushed it aside for Lovino to collect. “When you are finished eating, meet me in my office so we can discuss what I need to discuss with you” he stated, standing up. He went into his room quickly, to clean up after dinner then went into his office, setting up a chair across his desk for Ludwig then sitting down to wait patiently for him. He kicked his legs up onto his desk. 

 

Ludwig didn’t eat much more of his food, intentionally leaving over half of it for Lovino “I’m full.” He said simply as explanation for why he was leaving so much before getting up and leaving the room, not looking at the Italian as he went. He made his way up to Feliciano’s office and knocked before making his way inside. “So what did you want to discuss Feli?” he asked as he made his way to a seat and looking at the other expectantly.

 

Lovino stared at Ludwig’s plate, confused. Feliciano had given him permission right? So he could eat them. It wasn’t a problem. He bit his lip slightly and sat down. Ludwig had left. He was done. He took in a deep breath and started to eat what Ludwig had left, slow about it. 

 

Feliciano looked up at him and brought his own feet back down to the floor. “Yes. I have been meaning to discuss this with you for a while” he hummed. “I have an idea I would like to try and I won’t be able to do it on my own. Now I know you usually stay out of my business but this time I was wondering if you could help me? It isn’t too bad. As long as it goes right no one will die.”

 

Ludwig’s heart sunk a bit even as he slowly nodded in acquiescence. He never objected to the Italian anymore, at least not directly. He usually tried to subtly change the situation to where it was better for everyone, but he was fairly sure he tried that enough earlier. This was something he really had no choice with so he might as well look willing about it. “I will do whatever you need me to do, what exactly is it you’re planning?” He asked slightly cautiously. He really hoped he wouldn’t have to relive his darker days because of this plan, he always hated his actions before and Italy was reminding him of those days the longer this went on.

 

Feliciano looked at Ludwig and smirked. He hummed to himself and pulled out a file. “Alright. Good.” he opened the file and pulled out a sheet of paper with a photograph clipped to it.” He pushed the photo towards Ludwig. “This man’s name is Rosario Bufalino. Though at this point he goes by a different name for clear reasons. He is an idiot and he is the boss of a crime family. Or better known here as a mafia. While yes I do similar things to the shit these men pull off, that’s my job and no one else's. I want to capture him. What happens to him from then on depends on him and not you so that’s all you need to know.” He explained. 

 

Ludwig automatically grabbed the file from the Italian and looked it over as he listened to his explanation. He looked back up after a moment “That’s all I want to know really, what do you want me to do specifically? What is your idea specifically?” He wanted to ask what the likelihood of the plan going right successfully was, but he didn’t want to have any thoughts on it going wrong and him being the cause of it. “How involved will I have to get?” He also really wanted to know why Feliciano simply wanted to capture the man and what he even did really to catch his attention.

 

Feliciano watched him look over the file and just smirked. “You’re gonna be a bait of sorts. But don’t worry, I would never let you get hurt. You’re the one person I won’t let get hurt” he assured. “But I’ll have you go in in disguise and I’ll be in disguise as well. We will be wandering travelers who know nothing of the mafia. You’ll be talking and distracting the guards while I go in to get the boss. If they try to touch you, another worker of mine, who I have already prepped for this by having them join said mafia, will shoot them” He explained. 

 

Ludwig blinked slightly, did Feli really care about him that much? That was kind of odd to think of as true with how much the other has changed, but that also made him want to hold onto that sentiment and return it with his loyalty. He nodded “I’m not really worried about getting hurt, and I’ll do my best as a distraction then.” He nodded once more, more for himself, determined to keep doing whatever he had to to be useful and help the Italian. He would always protect him from the consequences whenever he could, but this little meeting only solidified that thought.

 

Feliciano smirked to himself and nodded. He stood up and smiled. “grazie, Ludwig. I’ll give you a file with all the information you need” he explained. “You’ll be fitted for a disguise as well. It has to fit right but also not look perfect so you’ll be taken to a costume designer.” he explained, pulling a file from the cabinet next to his desk and placing it in front of Ludwig. “the dates and times are also inside.”

 

Ludwig’s brows furrowed slightly as he took the file and murmured a thanks before flipping through it momentarily. He stood after glancing through the file and looked over at Feliciano “Alright then, is there anything else you need to discuss or let me know of before I head home? I’ll look through the file more in the morning.” He stated lightly. It wasn’t really all that late, but he was starting to feel like he was overstaying his welcome and he didn’t want to annoy the Italian more than he seemed to be about the situation in general.

 

Feliciano thought about it for a moment and looked at Ludwig. He didn’t mind that Ludwig was here. He actually enjoyed the company whether he showed it or not. “Unless you have any questions that is all” he explained. “Are you leaving now? You don’t have to. You can stay for a while if you want” he shrugged, sitting back down and pulling out a sketchpad. 

 

Ludwig shrugged and sat back down. If he refused this time he was certain he wouldn’t be offered again. “Mm would you like something for dessert?” He had realized he didn’t have many interesting hobbies other than training and baking, so why not pass the time making something everyone would hopefully enjoy. It would lighten the atmosphere a lot more he was sure, plus he hadn’t had time to make anything in awhile.

 

Feliciano smiled at him and nodded. “That sounds nice” he agreed and smiled softly. “Are you wanting to make it? You have open access to my kitchen if you would like it.” He said softly, leaning back in the chair. “And you’re welcome to stay as long as you want.” He assured, knowing Ludwig was probably worried about overstaying. 

 

“Yes, I will make it. And thank you. I will bring some up when it's finished.” He said before standing up again to head to the kitchen “I'll probably be in the kitchen for a bit so just call if you need me.” He called over his shoulder before making his way down to the kitchen and started to rummage around for ingredients to either pie or cake, whichever he found enough for.

 

Feliciano nodded and waited at his desk, going a through of his other plans. He had to pick what to do after this job with Ludwig. Also he wouldn’t mind a quickie for the night once Ludwig was gone. As long as it was before his shower. But of course the quick ones weren’t the ones he had in files like this. He just went out and did as he pleased. 

 

Lovino had just finished the dishes when Ludwig was coming down to bake. He looked at Ludwig and then bit his lip slightly. He still couldn’t stand Ludwig and he had no idea why at this point but he was more grateful for him than his brother. He huffed. “Thank you” he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig only hummed in acknowledgment not wanting to give anything for Lovino to accidentally give away to Feliciano, which would mean he wouldn’t be able to help either one really. He decided on making a cherry pie when he noticed all the ingredient were available. He started to make the crust, then move onto the filling. He had to concentrate to put the top on nicely before popping it in the oven and setting a timer. He decided to wait the time out by hopping up onto the counter and waiting there.

 

Lovino tilted his head as he watched Ludwig. He certainly didn’t expect Feliciano to allow Ludwig to cook. That was until he saw it was baking rather than cooking. That was less surprising, though still he was surprised Feliciano hadn’t watched the process. He always talked about how he couldn’t trust anyone anymore. He guessed Ludwig was an exception to that. 

 

Ludwig waited until the timer went off before pulling out the pie and setting it on the stove to cool off. He turned towards the Italian slightly “Do you want some? It’s cherry.” He said lightly before turning to the cupboards to get some plates and utensils. He moved to the fridge to look for some whipped cream or vanilla ice cream in the freezer. “Does Feliciano prefer whipped cream or ice cream with pie.” He asked curiously.

 

Lovino looked at ludwig again. “I don't think Feliciano would appreciate me getting sweets” he whispered. “actually we don't use ice cream or whipped cream” he explained, reaching into the freezer and pulling out a black tub. “we use gelato. It’s kinda like ice cream though” 

 

Ludwig frowned slightly and took the gelato “I’m cutting it into slices so it’s not like he would actually know. I’m going to be taking the rest with me or finish it here as well so it’s alright if you have some.” He said as he started to cut into the pie and grabbed two plates and put a bit of gelato on them alongside with a slice of pie each before turning away. He made his way back to Feliciano and called out before making his way back in “I made cherry pie and found some gelato to go with it.” He said before offering a plate to the Italian.

 

Lovino nodded, deciding that Ludwig wouldn’t be telling on him if he did with that conclusion. He took a small slice of the pie and sat down to eat it rather quickly, not sure how long Feliciano would be up in his office but not wanting to get caught. 

 

Feliciano looked at Ludwig and smiled. “Good. Thank you” he smiled and took the plate, beginning to eat it. “You made a whole pie for the two of us? Did you tell Lovino he could have some?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. It was as much of a test as an actual suggestion. They would never consume a full pie. Of course Lovino could have some. But he should ask first. 

 

Ludwig blinked before nodding “I did, I sliced it evenly and said he could have some when I was coming up.” He really hoped this wouldn’t get the other in trouble, or him for that matter, but he was a bad liar in situations like this so he might as well save the trouble and just tell the truth. He sat down again and started to eat his own slice, looking up at the other expectantly to see if it was to his tastes.

 

Feliciano rolled his eyes. “This time it’s fine. But make sure he asks next time” he stated, looking over Ludwig then looking at his pie and beginning to eat it in small bites. “It’s very good Ludwig. Thank you” he smiled, changing from the darker tone to a nicer one. 

 

Ludwig relaxed slightly and nodded in affirmation, not realizing he had tensed up when the other’s tone changed. He blushed lightly, almost unnoticeable, at the compliment and nodded his thanks “Thank you, I’ve started to spend more time making things, especially for others.” He finished his plate shortly after and set it next to him before reclining slightly in his seat.

 

Feliciano nodded. “You’re very good at it. If you were to pursue a career that would be your best bet” he chuckled softly, finishing with the pie and smirking to himself. 

 

Ludwig’s blush deepened and he looked away for a moment before getting up to grab the dishes. He coughed lightly to hide his rising embarrassment “Ah I should probably go now, I’ll clean up the kitchen before I leave though. “I’ll call if I have any questions about the file or plan.” He said quickly before turning towards the door, ready to hurry out.

 

Feliciano tilted his head. He shrugged and nodded. “i suppose. I won't stop you this time. Have a nice night, Ludwig” he waved his hand dismissively and returned to his papers on his desk. He was fine with Ludwig leaving if needed. He just wanted him to know about the work really. 

 

Ludwig grinned slightly and waved “You as well Feli, I’ll see you later. Goodnight.” he called over his shoulder before making his way out the room and downstairs before entering the kitchen and started to clean up. He covered the pie before placing it to the side on the counter, so they could have more whenever they wanted. He cleaned the rest of the dishes and wiped the counters before heading out “Night Lovi.” He called out before leaving. He went home, fairly content for once, things were starting to look up in a way.

 

Feliciano watched him go and raised a brow for a moment. Once he had heard the front door open he stood up and went down the stairs. “Basement tonight” he was all he had to say for Lovino to know what was wrong. He went up into his bedroom and picked up a few things before sitting down to read. 

 

Lovino looked up at his brother and bit his lip, nodding slightly. He rubbed the back of his head and took in a breath, going down to the basement and fixing up the small bed he had down there for when Feliciano was upset with him. He grabbed at the blankets and sat down, curling up. It wasn’t fair that his brother was doing this to him. For god's sake he used to be a mafia boss and he was older. He should be the one doing this if anyone. Not that anyone should. 

 

Ludwig went to bed shortly after getting home. When he got up the next day he spent most of the morning dutifully going through the file and trying to absorb as much as he could. He didn’t like a lot of it but he wasn’t in any position to say anything, as long as it went to plan no one would get hurt. Hopefully. He was mostly afraid of going the way Feli was going, he started to do that once and he didn’t want to lose himself again, it’s another reason he still stayed with Feli and tried so hard to help.

 

Feliciano never even thought about the past when this started happening. He didn’t care much. He didn’t care much about anything anymore. Though there were the people he kept close to him. Ludwig and Lovino, of course. The only problem was that if he wasn’t careful they would get hurt. He didn’t want to treat his brother the way he did, and he certainly didn’t want to drag Ludwig into his business but he had to do something. And keeping him close kept him safe. 

 

After memorizing most of the file Ludwig decided to go about his daily routine before calling the Italian. He wanted to know all the rules the other was bound to have and any guidelines, he wanted to know all the boundaries so he wouldn’t cross any accidentally, and he wanted to cover a few what if scenarios.

 

Feliciano woke early and went down to get his brother, telling him that if he would have just asked he wouldn’t have been punished. He paused his scolding when he heard his phone going off and sighed, answering the phone and gesturing for Lovino to follow him upstairs. “Is everything alright Ludwig?” he asked, tilting his head as he headed up the basement stairs. 

 

Ludwig cleared his throat “Ah yes, I was just wondering about the ah disguise? And any rules and such.” He had time to kill now so just made himself comfortable in his kitchen, whipping something up for breakfast as he waited patiently and expectantly for the Italian’s response.

 

Feliciano tilted his head. “what about it are you confused about? I’m not sure what it will look like yet, I'm just going to tell the designer that we are going to dress up as travelers that have been more focused on their traveling than their clothing. I may have to wear a wig and we’ll have to do your hair differently but other than that it should be simple”

 

Ludwig frowned slightly “I was just wondering when and how long it would take to have it done. I would also like to know if there’s any meet up points as I don’t see any in here specifically? And what is expected of me if anything goes wrong.” He replied back after a moment and grabbed his food before sitting at his table and leaning lightly on his hand.

 

Feliciano gave a nod to himself. “Ah yes. Well I am going to get them today. If you know your personal clothing measurements you don’t have to come with or you can if you don’t. It should only take about 3 work days to complete both outfits as they are very simple. And as for meet up points. It’s just you coming to my house and I will have a driver of mine coming to get us and drop us off. There will be a getaway car. It depends on the situation what will be done but if either of us is captured, you or I are not to try any heroics. If you can get away do it. Then lay low for a bit to see if the other is capable of getting out themselves and give yourself time to plan. If something less drastic happens like we are figured out, we’ll both run to the getaway car” he explained. 

 

Ludwig hummed in acknowledgment as he listened “I don’t know my measurements, i’ve never went in to get my clothes custom made.” He muttered in slight embarrassment before clearing his throat “Alright, that works and seems simple enough to follow.” Though he couldn’t guarantee he wouldn’t ‘try any heroics’ if Feliciano was caught but that just meant he would have to really try to make the plan work. “What time are you leaving for the clothes?” So he could give himself enough time to get ready before heading over.

 

Feliciano nodded to himself again. “Around 2 is when my appointment is. I am leaving around 1:30 I can come and get you on the way if you would prefer. Or you can head over here before then” He shrugged, pulling up his calendar to make sure he had given the German the correct times and nodding proudly when he saw that he had done so.


	3. Chapter 3

“Whichever would be easiest on you.” He shrugged. He honestly wouldn’t care much either way. But he would do whichever Ludwig prefered. 

 

Ludwig nodded and thought about it for a moment “I can head over to yours, I’ll probably be a bit early and get there around noon, if you’re alright with that of course.” He replied after a bit and got up and started to clean up the kitchen. He didn’t have much work, only having to go into the mechanics shop when he felt like it, so he didn’t have to worry about planning around that.

 

Feliciano nodded. “Alright. Whenever you come over is fine with me” He assured. He smiled slightly to himself. “Noon works well” he thought out loud. “I’ll see you then. Wear fitting clothing no baggy stuff so that the tailor won't have to work around your clothes. He explained. He would be wearing very little anyway but he knew Ludwig prefered to keep covered up. Feliciano was just wearing short shorts and a tank top. 

 

“Have I ever been known to wear baggy clothes?” He laughed slightly before saying goodbye and hanging up. He got everything clean before getting ready. He was feeling more relaxed about this job the more he interacted with Feliciano. He thought it was because the Italian seemed so confident about it. When it was close to noon he went and headed to the Italian’s house, politely knocking on the door before taking a step back to wait.

 

Feliciano shrugged and chuckled. He returned the goodbyes before packing a few things to bring with him as he also had a few other things to do while they were out. He looked up when he heard a knock and hummed, opening the door and smiling at Ludwig. “Ah good timing. As usual” He chuckled and smiled to himself before stepping to the side to let him in. 

 

Ludwig stepped in and nodded “Hallo, thank you, I didn’t have to clean much today since I did it yesterday.” He shrugged sheepishly still feeling bad about being late. He looked around for a moment curiously “Is Lovino coming along?”

 

Feliciano hummed and nodded. “I suppose that makes sense. I’m surprised you have to clean everyday anyway” he chuckled softly. “Lovino?” He paused. “I don’t see why he would need to come along. Do you want him to?” He raised an eyebrow. 

 

Ludwig shrugged “I was just wondering is all and it’s mostly just habit with cleaning now, if I don’t do it everyday it feels dirty so it’s better to just do it. Is there anything you want help with for now before we go?” He always felt like he should be doing something when with others, especially when around the Italian’s, since he wasn’t very helpful to them themselves, he liked to be useful by cleaning or something.

 

Feliciano nodded “I was joking, I know your habits” he chuckled “Well I have to prepare a few things as I am going a few other places today. If you want to help me out there you could. Lovino is cleaning the bathroom, which is the only thing that isn’t clean so if you wanted to help there you could. Otherwise there isn’t much to do” 

 

Ludwig blushed again, sheepish about rambling like that. “Ah right, I knew that. I could help with whatever errands you have.” He moved farther into the house “And if Lovino wants help I would be happy to help clean. Where is it again?”’

 

Feliciano hummed and nodded. “Yes if you want to help that would be great. “ he thought before pointing towards the bathroom. “It’s down the hall on the left” He smiled. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a little help. The bathroom is a big job” he chuckled. He shrugged. “I’ll be in my office. Come get me if you need me.”

 

Ludwig waved and nodded “I will, thank you.” He called before heading to the bathroom. He knocked firmly and waited a moment before opening the door “Lovi? I came to help with cleaning?” He looked around a bit to see how far the Italian got and how messy it actually was, curious because Feli said it was a big job.

 

Feliciano hummed and nodded. He went up to his office like he said he would before. Lovino looked up at the door and grumbled. He sighed when he saw it was Ludwig and not Feliciano. “Ah...I mean if you want to” He shrugged slightly. 

 

Ludwig stepped all the way in “I do, what needs to be done now?” He asked politely 

 

Lovino nodded and stood up. “I’ve done the sink and I’m working on the toilet. So that leaves the bathtub, the mirrors and the the floor” He explained. He shrugged. “The floor has to be done last but other than that whichever you would like to do.”

 

“I can do the bathtub then, I’ll be right back, I just need to grab a cup and another rag. Where do you guys keep the rags?” he asked quickly as he looked into the bathtub before moving back towards the entrance of the bathtub.

 

Lovino nodded again. “Across the hall there’s a little closet with towels and rags and such. Everything else you might need is under the sink in the kitchen or in here” He shrugged. He returned to the toilet to continue cleaning. 

 

Ludwig nodded before stepping out. He quickly grabbed a rag before moving into the kitchen and getting a cup before looking and grabbing the comet he saw just in case there wasn't already some in the bathroom so he wouldn't have to take another trip. He made his way back up to the bathroom and knocked before stepping in. He set the cup to the side before kneeling down and putting some comet in the tub. He wet his rag before he set to scrubbing.

 

Lovino looked at Ludwig for a moment. He almost expected Ludwig to just walk out and not come back. He was kind of glad when he came back to help him. He didn’t understand why Ludwig was trying so hard to be nice to him. “All I’ve ever done to you is insult you. Why are you being so nice to me?” He raised a brow, not looking away from his own scrubbing. 

 

Ludwig blinked and paused as he turned his head slightly to frown in confusion at the Italian “Why wouldn’t I be nice? I’ve always treated you with respect and kindness, it isn’t any different now.” He said before turning back, starting to scrub again. He was determined to get it sparkling white before he had to leave.

 

Lovino sighed. “I don’t know. I guess I am just not used to people being nice to me. Even my own brother turned on me. You’re the only person who is still nice to me since we lost Antonio” He shook his head. “Whatever, it’s not really important.”

 

Ludwig winced slightly at the reminder of Antonio and paused in his work before starting again, going more quickly with it. “And I will continue to treat you with respect and kindness. You have done nothing to incite anyone’s wrath and don’t deserve this. I’m just sorry I can’t get Feli to back off or help more.” He muttered lightly.

 

Lovino sighed. “Thanks” He muttered a bit. “Feli really isn’t that hard on me I guess. Considering all the mean shit I used to say to him and about him” he chuckled almost. “God I was such a dick. I deserve this anyway”

 

Ludwig sighed and shook his head “It’s not good to make excuses for anyone’s behavior towards you, what was then is then and what’s now is now. My behavior is just as bad since I just stand by and don’t say anything.” At least he acknowledged it, right? It was better than him not caring, but he was just making excuses as well. He was nearly done with cleaning his portion then he could try to not think about it anymore and focus on his part of the plan Feli laid out.

 

Lovino sighed a bit and nodded. “I guess. But at least you can talk to me like I’m a person” he whispered. He continued with his own cleaning, leaning back a bit and looking away from Ludwig. He really was worried about Feliciano though. 

 

Ludwig frowned slightly but continued to clean. When he was done he stood and reflexively brushed his pants off “Is there anything else that needs to be done before I head back out to Feliciano?”

 

Lovino shook his head. “You should go. I can handle it” he whispered. He finished what he was doing and started to wipe off the counters. 

 

Ludwig stood there for a moment before nodding reluctantly. “Alright. If you need anything, let me know.” He said lightly before making his way out and started towards the office, hoping he wouldn’t be interrupting anything. He knocked and waited for the sign to enter.

 

Lovino nodded and went to do his other chores, sighing a bit and kneeling while he could, since he was getting tired.

 

Feliciano looked up and hummed. “Come in” he called before looking over a few papers and tossing them aside. He pulled out his small blue bow-tie and started to mess with it, bored and not tired enough to sleep. 

 

Ludwig opened the door and popped his head in for a moment before stepping all the way in “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” He asked lightly.

 

Feliciano hummed and shook his head. “No no. Just boredom” he chuckled a bit. “Did you need something?” he asked, setting the bow-tie back in his drawer and closing it. He turned the key to lock it and put the key away. 

 

Ludwig allowed a small wry smile to curl his lips “I suppose I came up here seeking relief from the same thing. All done with your preparations?” He might not exactly agree with this plan but he was helping and it was a good distraction in a way.

 

Feliciano hummed and shook his head. “mostly. But I am bored with writing plans. So I’ll finish them later” he shrugged. “are you going to stay here then?” 

 

Ludwig shrugged “I don’t particularly feel like being at home. But I’d rather not be a distraction or annoyance either, so if it’s better for me to leave, I will?” It started out as a statement, but ended up with a questioning tone. Uncertainty it was. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, hoping to cover up that mess up and give him something else to focus on as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano shook his head. “No no. It’s fine if you stay. I’m bored. So maybe you can help me stay entertained until I get tired enough to head to bed?” He smirked a bit.

 

Ludwig frowned imperceptibly as he processed the expression with the words. He shrugged “If that’s what you would like, but I can’t say with confidence I’ll be entertaining.” He moved forward and sat in the chair he previously occupied “Are you planning on staying in here until you decide to go to bed?” 

 

Feliciano hummed. “Maybe. Unless we come up with some other activity that involves leaving the room. I find my office rather comfortable.” he shrugged. “Don’t you?”

 

Ludwig looked around the office and nodded lightly after a moment “Well from the moments I’ve been in here it was comfortable I suppose. But there’s not much in the form of entertainment here either so it defeats your purpose of getting rid of your boredom as well.” Amusement was heard clearly in his tone as he talked.

 

Feliciano huffed a bit. “Well I don’t know what to do about that anyway” He muttered. “I don’t really get entertained as easily as I used to. So what would you suggest?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

 

Ludwig snorted lightly “Well I did say I won’t be of much help with entertainment. You know my routine. Clean, train, work. I don’t give myself much opportunity for enjoyable things.” He shrugged and relaxed into the chair, becoming comfortable with their light conversation.

 

Feliciano rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Well we are both shit out of luck then aren’t we” he chuckled. “Well, we could do a bit of training if you would like. I did want to practice with my aim, so maybe you can use my training room while I do that? They are the same room.”

 

Ludwig raised a brow before grinning lightly and nodding “That sounds fun. Can never get enough training in, always room for improvements.” He looked around slightly, reflexively as he wondered where the room was, not sure if he meant this room could turn into a training room or if it was somewhere else in the house.

 

Feliciano nodded and stood up. He grabbed a box out of his drawer and gestured for Ludwig to follow him. He went into a separate room and pulled open a large closet almost the size of another room. “Pull out whatever you would like” He shrugged and pulled out a few targets. 

 

Ludwig debated on his usual strength training or aiming training like the Italian was doing. He looked over everything before deciding aiming was more important right now if he had to partake in Feli’s plan and it didn’t go correctly. “I’ll just do the same as you for now, haven’t actually practiced aiming in a while.”

 

The Italian nodded. “would you prefer your own targets?” he asked. He also set up his box and pulled the walls out that turned that section into a range. He grabbed a pair of the ear muffs meant to protect from the sounds and put them around his neck. He may not like the police but they had good standards for practicing.

 

Ludwig watched the other set up for a moment before nodding and turning back to the area full of items. “Yes that would probably be best, do you have a second pair of those muffs? If not that’s fine, if it comes down to shooting we won’t have that luxury.” He trailed off and muttered the last of his statement more to himself than Feli.

 

Feliciano nodded. “yes there should be another set in there” he pointed. “you can set things however you would like” he shrugged a bit.

 

Ludwig nodded and looked for a moment before finding the muffs and some more targets that he thought would do. He moved over into his own little section and set things up to his liking.

 

Feliciano watched him for a moment. He looked at his own targets. “Are you alright with me starting?” he asked, tilting his head “Or would you prefer I start at the same time as you?” 

 

Ludwig nodded “Don’t wait for me, I’ll start in a few minutes.” It might be a little harder to concentrate but that would be a good thing. He was getting a bit excited now, and took a few more moments before deeming his set up good and backed up and started as well.

 

Feliciano nodded and put the earmuffs on before just beginning to shoot. He didn’t really focus on aiming or breathing properly. He did that habitually now. He just shot. 

 

Ludwig gradually relaxed into it as he went on. He didn’t take his muffs off until he decided to take a few moments for a little breather. His muscles had started to stiffen a bit from staying in the same position the whole time.

 

Feliciano paused when he noticed Ludwig step away, having nearly run out of reloads by that time. There was nearly a hole in the target he was using. “Are you done?” he asked, pulling the muffs down and around his neck. 

 

Ludwig looked over “For a moment, I need to stretch my muscles for a bit, being in the same position, I stiffened up a bit.” He set the safety lock on before setting his own weapon down and started to stretch out his muscles, first his arms then his back.

 

Feliciano nodded and chuckled. “I have gotten used to that ache of sitting in the same position for a while. But I suppose you haven't done a lot of the things I have.” 

 

Ludwig’s lips twitched a bit in embarrassment “Yes, I’m used to almost always moving. I’ll be fine in a minute.”

 

Feliciano nodded. “well i can take a break with you” he chuckled and raised an eyebrow. 

 

Ludwig shook his head before changing his positions to fix his shoulders and neck “You don’t have to. I will just take a walk around the house probably after I finish stretching the kinks out then I’ll be fine to resume practice.”

 

Feliciano shrugged, “as you will” he muttered. “But I have stopped so I may as well take a break now” he chuckled a bit. 

 

Ludwig nodded “Alright I will be back in about ten minutes?” He questioned lightly, wanting to make sure he wasn’t taking too many liberties with this since he had only been offered to workout in here specifically and it was a bit rude to go off leaving the Italian like that.

 

Feliciano shrugged. “Mm. Whatever you want. I really don’t care” he muttered. He stood up again to get back to shooting. 

 

Ludwig hesitated before nodding and making his way out to start his jog. He didn’t understand why but that response was slightly disheartening. It was odd and he shook it off to focus on his surroundings. After running for a good bit he made his way back in and up to the training room, feeling more refreshed and ready to practice again.

 

Feliciano shrugged and just started to shoot the targets. He got bored with the gun and started to throw knives for a while, just really wanting to hit the target

 

Ludwig stepped back into the room and quietly made his way back to his spot before looking over to the Italian “Would you mind if I continued or would it be too distracting?”

 

Feliciano shrugged. “whatever you choose. I don't mind.” he muttered and continued to throw the knives, nearly splitting the board in half. 

 

Ludwig frowned and stood for a moment before starting up where he left off with the target practice. He would stop after another ten minutes, satisfied with how the practice went.

 

Feliciano just continued, actually splitting the board. That’s when he decided to stop, huffing a bit. “weak” 

 

Ludwig put down the gun where he found it after putting the safety back on and turned back to the other then the board he had been throwing at “Weak? It is made out of wood so it isn’t very durable under a lot of strain.”

 

Feliciano huffed “doesn't change the fact that it is weak” he cleaned up everything and ran his hands through his hair.

 

Ludwig shrugged a bit at that “Well wood is a bit more durable than a person, unless you put bones into account then wood is less durable technically speaking.” He stopped himself there before he started to really ramble.

 

Feliciano shrugged. “Whatever. It’s broken. I have to throw it out. Apparently I don't get to do that with people” he huffed. 

 

Ludwig frowned slightly, wanting more clarification “Ah I think I’ll head home now. Before I go would you mind explaining what you would like me to do once more for the plan?”

 

Feliciano sighed. “Everything I’m telling you is in the folder I gave you, but in a few days you’ll be taken in for a fitting on the disguise. He thinks it’s just for a party. So don't say anything. You’ll be trying to sell to them. I will handle everything major. Just be a good actor.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig nodded ‘okay just double checking. If you don’t need or want anything else I’ll head home and look through the folder a few times” The more he was thinking about how he was actually going to be involved the more nervous he became. He would most likely have the entire folder memorized before he did anything else.

 

Feliciano nodded and shrugged. He decided to just head up to bed and huffed as he laid down. He didn't need anything more until they actually had to go out. 

 

The Italian met up with Ludwig for the fitting and crossed his arms while he waited. “You look convincing. Try to sell me something while we wait.” he urged, wondering if Ludwig had practiced. He hoped the German had

 

Ludwig nodded “If you’re looking to buy something the go to would probably be a gun, but I’d suggest some new gloves and wooden targets to go along with it. New gloves will offer a more comfortable grip without sacrificing more money to customize the gun to your liking. And you can never have too many targets.” He hoped he sounded as smooth as he felt he was being but he wasn’t too sure.

 

“Mm I wouldn't buy from you. But i won't buy from anyone. They’ll probably be persistent about getting you to go away. You’ll have to be more convincing the more they push away.” he crossed his arms. “They may say ‘Go the fuck away’ or ‘why the hell would we buy from you?’ you’ll have to push at least long enough for me to get inside.” 

 

Damn. Well that wasn’t good on his confidence about playing his part well. He nodded anyway, pushing the slight unease about failing away as he turned his attention back to the shop. He’d never been fitted like this before and it made him slightly uncomfortable simply because it seemed like something of a luxury.

 

Feliciano sighed impatiently before the man fitting Ludwig came back in and asked him to leave the room. The italian obeyed with a huff and waited outside

 

The man looked at Ludwig, holding up the large outfit. “Try it on.” he stated. “Knock there once it's on or if it doesn't fit. I have to discuss prices with Feli” 

 

Prices? He had forgotten about that. And discussing prices made it sound rather expensive. He would have to try and slip the payment or argue about it afterwards so he could pay it back. He nodded and moved to the area he was told before putting the suit on. It was a bit tight on his abdomen and chest area and a bit big on the arms, though the pants were perfect. He knocked once like he was told and told the other how it fit when he came back.

 

Feliciano and the man were quick to decide a price. He turned when he heard the knock and took the jacket, disappearing again. He reappeared about 15 minutes later and handed the jacket to him. “Now?”

 

It fit much better he gave a single nod as he examined it before giving his affirmation to the man “It fits Great.” He redressed in his normal clothes before handing the suit back to the other. “I would like to pay for it.” He quickly asked before Feli was near.

 

The man folded the suit and put it in the bag. “Sorry. It’s in Feli’s name. Plus he’s an old friend. I’d have to charge you full price” he shrugged,handing the bag back to him. 

 

Feliciano approached and pulled out the money. He handed the blond a 100 dollar bill. “Keep the rest. I’ll see you later” he tipped his hat before pulling Ludwig out. “Alright. I want to do a few more things with you before you go. After today we won't see each other, until we meet up for the task. For safety.”

 

Ludwigs brows furrowed as he saw it was expensive and still wasn’t full price and how easily he was able to give so much without a bat of the eye. He frowned as he walked with the other “That means it’ll be a while then.” He shook his head “Well then what else are we doing?”

 

“I have to shop a bit and we can go get lunch. Then perhaps dessert. I’ll take you home as well. That’s about it unless you’d like to do something” Feliciano shrugged. “But not too much I want to be home for dinner” 

 

\----Time Skip(I’ll write something clever when I post it;))----

 

Feliciano sighed as he fixed his cap. Today was the day. It was now or never. He had to do this. He told his brother goodbye and, though resistant, hugged him. He knew that he could die today, though he doubted it. He headed out and met Ludwig where they said they would meet before pushing Ludwig towards the door of the abandoned looking building. “Go” he nodded encouragingly.

 

Ludwig was more than a little nervous. He could be responsible for ruining the plan or getting Feli and him hurt. He couldn’t deny that, but he relaxed his shoulders at the Italians word for him to go and took a deep breath as he started to play out his part of the plan, relaxing more into his role as he talked.

 

The men at the door looked skeptical and were persistent about getting him to go away. They did not appreciate that he wa stubborn about it and even considered buying something to get him to leave. 

 

Feliciano snuck around to the back and crawled through a window, thinking he was perfectly fine as he didn't see anything right away. He approached the desk and flinched as he heard someone call out to him. He gulped and turned on his heel. 

 

“Feliciano Vargas. Or do you still go by FV?” a voice called out as it grabbed the Italians arm then hair roughly. “Shit, never thought I’d see your sorry ass back here. Where’s my pay?” he asked. 

 

The Italian gulped and shook his head, spitting at the man. “You got what you deserved, shit-wad” he snapped before immediately regretting it as the rather large man dragged the Italian downstairs by his hair. 

 

“Ah you brought a friend with you? Hey! How’d you like to see your little friend get shot?” he glared right at the Italian. He gestured for his men to grab Ludwig, which they did. 

 

“Don't you touch him, Rosario!” he hissed. “I’ll fucking kill your ass then your face!” he snapped, not really caring how ridiculous that sounded. 

 

The man rolled his eyes and pulled out his own gun, pressing it to Feliciano’s temple. “I wasn't talkin’ to you” 

 

Ludwig’s eyes widened slightly when he was grabbed without warning and it didn’t give him much of an opportunity to fight it, but that didn’t matter. He scowled as he was dragged along trying to pull away every other step. He froze for a minute when they stopped and he saw Feliciano being held as well, though the difference between them was Feliciano had a gun to his head. He glanced up at the other before back at Feli “There’s no need for the gun, I’ll give you whatever you want and we’ll leave peacefully.” He was sure the Italian would be more than pissed at him later but he wasn’t going to risk having the Italian murdered.

 

Rosario rolled his eyes. “You either don’t know what my relationship with this bumbling idiot is, or you are just plane stupid.” he snapped. “See when a mobster pisses off his boss, he usually ends up getting shot at least once,” he began, cocking the gun and shooting Feliciano in the leg, causing the Italian to scream. “but when they ditch and start their own little mob then don't pay you back. Well, it’s usually something more like this” he shrugged and shot Feliciano’s stomach. 

 

This caused an ever larger yet quieter scream as blood found it’s way up and into Feliciano’s mouth. It poured over his chin and his eyes softened. He started to sob. “L-Ludwig! P-please! H-help! I-” he coughed up a helping of blood and collapsed, holding his stomach. “I-I don’t want to die. P-please” he sobbed.

 

“Keep your guns at him...but let go” Rosario called, pointing his own gun at Ludwig this time. The guards holding Ludwig obeyed their boss quickly and released him. 

 

Feliciano desperately tried to reach for him, spitting out more blood as he moved. “L...Lud...wig”

 

Ludwig had attempted to wrench himself out of the men’s grasps at the first shot and was unsuccessful but that fueled his desperation as he attempted it again at the second shot. They let him go and he stumbled forward from the sudden momentum and nearly fell in front of the Italian “I-I can’t I don’t know what to do!” Panic was growing prevalent in his chest and his hands frantically ghosted over the Italian before settling on putting pressure on the stomach wound. He looked back at the man who shot him “What the hell, if you wanted to be paid back that’s all you had to fucking say I already said I was more than willing to give you whatever the hell you wanted!” He turned back to Feli “Hey hey, I’ll get you help.” He needed to get the Italian medical attention “I’ll get a doctor or something.” He muttered, his frantic, desperate attitude only growing larger.

 

Feliciano desperately gripped at Ludwig and tried to hide his tears in him. He knew he would die like this. He knew it wouldn't really be his fault. But all at once it would be. Because that man was still him. Different personality or not. It was still Feliciano Alessandro Vargas. And nothing would change that. He looked up at Ludwig, vision blurred. 

 

“L-Lud...Lud...Ludwi….wig” he gasped and coughed desperately. “I-I...I’m so sorry” he choked and with those last words their bodies melded together as blood oozed from the back of the Germans head, leaving them both dead on the cold floor.


End file.
